Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${-6x+y = -11}$ ${x = 6y-4}$
Solution: Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $6y-4$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${-6}{(6y-4)}{+ y = -11}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $-36y+24 + y = -11$ $-35y+24 = -11$ $-35y+24{-24} = -11{-24}$ $-35y = -35$ $\dfrac{-35y}{{-35}} = \dfrac{-35}{{-35}}$ ${y = 1}$ Now that you know ${y = 1}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = 6y-4}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = 6}{(1)}{ - 4}$ $x = 6 - 4$ ${x = 2}$ You can also plug ${y = 1}$ into $\thinspace {-6x+y = -11}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${-6x + }{(1)}{= -11}$ ${x = 2}$